


Meandering

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy meanders through meeting people and finding her footing at the newly dubbed Avengers Tower.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this story is. I don't really have an aim or place it's going. I'm just writing some bits as I go, as they come. Unbetaed. 
> 
> If you like it and want to see something I'm kind of open to prompts/thoughts/etc for what could be the next scene. I make no guarantees, as I might suck at prompts or life in general. But I will try. Might be fun.

When she arrived, Jane informed her she was late. Darcy was really only about ten minutes late, and things were loose with Jane. Except when Jane was antsy to start a test or something and needed Darcy for something, and then even if she'd shown up an hour early, Jane probably would have thought she was late.

Darcy was only a week into her new job at Avengers Tower. Not that she got to live there like Jane did. She took the train and then walked into the Tower from her tiny apartment in the Bronx in a somewhat questionable neighborhood. But at least her apartment was only about four blocks or so from the train station there. Darcy didn't even bother arguing Jane on the point of her timing, she just sat down, picked up the notepad and watched the monitor.

Jane had been throwing herself into the science. The Battle of New York was still being cleaned up, there were construction crews all over the Tower and neighboring buildings repairing the damage. After they'd spotted Thor on the news, Jane had rushed to New York, only to find Thor had already departed back to Asgard with his brother Loki in chains. Darcy didn't like seeing Jane this way, or that Thor had jetted off without even a hello to Jane. But she supposed saving the world waited for no one. In the mean time, Jane was keeping them both plenty busy. Pepper had quickly appeared to offer both Jane and Erik jobs researching at the Tower for the Avengers, with loads of funding and the most cutting edge technology. Tony's doing, but Pepper was the one who was actually in town that week, and made the face to face offer to the scientists. Darcy decided she liked Pepper well enough when Pepper immediately agreed to Jane's request for Darcy to be a fully paid assistant to their research. Once all the renovations and repairs were done, Pepper even said there would be a living quarters available to Darcy, they just couldn't offer them to lower level staff until then. Darcy's pay was enough to afford her a place within the five boroughs though, so she supposed that was pretty good.

The day was mostly monitoring Jane's project, noting down the spikes in the readings. Darcy wasn't even entirely sure what the readings were of. While the building was becoming Avengers Tower, there were no actual Avengers around. Word was they all took off when Thor did, after Loki was caught. Someone said Tony and Bruce would probably return soon, that they were just taking an excursion to pick up some things. Darcy was vaguely curious about them, perhaps especially Tony, the man with the money doing all this. And Bruce, another science person. Selvig had talked about Bruce Banner, the two had been friends while they both worked at Culver University. Though she didn't know if she'd actually meet any of them. Her job didn't really involve dealing with anyone other than Jane, Erik, and some of the other support staff of the building. It got her through the day though. And after a while, Jane finished her experiment, or whatever it was. Darcy handed over the notepad and Jane would probably be occupied another hour with that, leaving Darcy to go find them some food to bring back and creating a new playlist. The nature of the experiments or data tracking changed day to day, but this seemed to be the routine after a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks on and she met her first Avenger, besides Thor, of course. Said Avenger was Bruce Banner, which seemed to make sense. Tony was supposedly around, but Darcy wasn't sure she'd actually meet the man himself. Bruce seemed nice, super smart, like Jane and Erik. He'd stopped in and the three scientists spent most of the rest of the day chatting about something. Darcy figured it was science, since she understood essentially none of it.

A few days later and she found herself in Banner's lab, Erik had sent her. "Dr. Banner? Erik sent me over, said you could use an assistant to take notes and stuff for something you're working on." She had wandered in, and he hadn't looked up from whatever he was doing. She spoke softly and carefully, the last person she wanted to startle was The Hulk.

Bruce looked up and smiled lightly, "yeah, thanks for coming. I promise this won't take up a lot of your time. I just need someone to monitor some readings while I run some tests on some equipment."

"That I can probably do." Darcy didn't know much about the science, so she couldn't assist with things where she had to know what was really happening, but she could watch readings. Flag any spikes or patterns. Bruce showed her what to be watching and what to take note of, then got going with his tests.

Darcy wasn't exactly sure what the equipment was, as it appeared to be part of something bigger perhaps. High tech for sure. She was watching some readings, performance levels from what she could tell. It was doing well, as far as she could see, but she also spotted a small hiccup in the code that was perhaps why it wasn't hitting max efficiency. She watched Bruce observing the machine, checking some kind of read outs he had that had something to do with either the machine's working or what it did. Bruce paced a little tapping his chin, "hmm." 

"I think there's a hiccup or something in the code. Might be why it's not making it to full efficiency. Not that I'm sure what this thing does, but that's what it looks like from the readings and the code I can see here." Darcy wasn't snooping, the code was running as part of the output of the readings. Bruce just hadn't mentioned it, either because he didn't figure she'd have known what it was, or because he was examining other parts at the moment.

"Is there?" Bruce moved to have a look at Darcy's monitor. He wasn't really a coding guy, that was more Tony's area. They'd both been working on this piece of tech for the last couple of weeks, it was still in the preliminary stages of prototype testing. "That's a good catch. I thought Erik said you weren't a scientist."

"I'm not, I just know my way around technology." Darcy scooted so Bruce could jot some things down, notes she assumed to maybe send back to Tony.

"Is it something you can fix?" Bruce could recognize it when it was pointed out, but wasn't sure enough in fixing it himself. That wasn't really his area.

"Probably, but I don't want to mess with someone else's stuff. Unless whoever coded it is totally unreachable." She didn't assume who might have done it, for all she knew, Bruce had a side for coding himself.

"It's Tony's work. He doesn't make a lot of mistakes, but we've been working long hours on this one. I don't think he'll mind though. He'll probably be by though in an hour or so, if you're not comfortable messing with someone else's work." Bruce didn't think fixing a small error was a big deal, but he wouldn't push if she thought otherwise.

"I'll leave it for him. I don't really want to be screwing with Tony Stark's tech without his okay." Darcy was just a lab assistant, she wasn't going to go screwing with the boss man's stuff without a go ahead. It wasn't a big glitch, and Tony would probably have it fixed in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce had wound up asking Darcy to stick around that day at the lab, and since she wasn't desperately needed back in Jane's lab, she did. Which lead to her meeting another Avenger, the man himself, Tony Stark. Tony was full of off hand snark, but he seemed impressed at her catch. She hadn't expected to end up helping him clean up the code, but she did. She also hadn't expected that the next day she would get a personal invite to Tony's 4th of July party being held at the Tower, despite the repair crews. Maybe the missing window and renovation on the top floors had made them unavailable, but even several floors down from there had a great view for fireworks and a large lounge for parting. There really was no declining, since Tony didn't so much invite as say she was going, so she was going.

She probably would have gone anyway, since Jane had already been 'invited' and didn't want to go alone. Parties weren't really Jane's thing, they made her a little uneasy, so Darcy was going to have to go to simply keep Jane company and help her through it. Darcy liked some parties, depending on their type. She didn't really know what to expect from a Tony Stark party.

It was casual, by Tony Stark standards, which was still kind of fancy by Darcy's. No suits and ties or evening gowns. But most of the women were wearing dresses, and the men were in khakis or something similar, and Polo shirts or other things Darcy imagined rich people like Tony wore to go boating or something. Darcy had gone with a red knee length skirt with a little volume, and a blue and white stripped top. It did the trick. She had managed to get Jane to put on blue sun dress with a little red and white accenting and accessories.

After an hour, Darcy was starting to think Jane was actually having a better time than she was. Darcy knew hardly anyone, and unlike Jane, Darcy was not on every scientist there's list of people they wanted to talk to. Once Jane seemed to zone out on science talk with Erik and a couple of other science people, Darcy wandered off. Spending most of her time tasting food and people watching. The food was pretty good, and there were an assortment of drinks about as well. She wound up dancing around by herself a bit off to one side of what had seemed to become the designated dance area.

It was while dancing by herself she noticed someone shifting around the edges of the party, looking decidedly uneasy and vaguely out of place.

Bruce looked terribly awkward shifting his weight, holding a glass, trying to seem casual, but looking antsy as hell. Darcy ceased her dancing and headed over. "You don't look like this is your scene of choice, but I'm guessing Tony gave you the 'you're coming' invitation even harder than the one he gave to me."

There was a light chuckle and smile before Bruce actually said anything. "Pretty much, yeah. This kind of thing was never my scene."

"It's not really Jane's either, but she found a little circle of scientists to chat with and seems to be doing better. Have you tried that?" Darcy figured scientists were probably more his people and scene, so maybe she could find him someone to huddle in a corner with and chat science. It was pretty much the only reason Darcy had been able to wander away from Jane, she'd found her people and was happy getting lost in science talk. Probably happier than if she'd been loitering about with Darcy.

"I don't always know how to talk to them. And they don't always like me." Bruce didn't like admitting that, but it was true. There were plenty who still respected his work, still thought him brilliant, but they at the same time, didn't really want to be associated with Bruce Banner. Erik was one of a handful of people who had known him before 'The Hulk' who still spoke to him, and didn't seem to judge what happened or skirt around him. Tony was one of the few who met him after who didn't treat him like some ticking time bomb, and that was true beyond just the science world. Not that Bruce ever felt at ease in social scenes like this one. "Not that I was ever very good at parties."

"So, are you looking for company or an escape route?" Darcy grinned a little.

Bruce chuckled a little again. "I'm not really sure."

"Why don't we walk around, maybe sit. And if that doesn't help, I can probably find you an exit door." Darcy hooked her arm around Bruce's elbow and gently guided. They made a loop of the party, and Darcy picked herself up a drink, before finding some chairs near the windows that were currently vacant. She figured fireworks might be up soon, and she always liked those. And if Bruce made it through fireworks, then he could legitimately make an exit after without looking like he cut out on Tony's party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to ibelieveinturtles who tossed me a few word prompts that helped this little segment form. :)

The fireworks were pretty great, even if Tony complained slightly that they weren't as awesome as they would have been if they could have been viewed from the penthouse. If only it weren't under construction. Darcy had been more than adequately wowed by the spectacle, and Bruce seemed to be as well. During the show, Erik wandered over and sat down. After, Erik and Bruce began chatting about science stuff. Darcy sat for a little while before excusing herself. Before maybe getting another drink, she figured it might be a good idea to empty the tank, so she headed for the bathroom. Public bathrooms weren't her favorite thing, were they anybody's? But she wasn't the sort to fret about needing to use one either.

When she went in, the ladies room was oddly empty. But this wasn't a party full of high school or college girls who went to the bathroom in packs just to gossip or fix their make up most of the time. She'd thought she'd heard the bathroom door and foot steps, but it had also been not as loud of steps as she'd have thought. Though this was a bathroom in Stark Tower, which meant fancy. There was a carpeted lounge area to the bathroom with chairs and mirrors. Then there was a tiled area with sinks, mirrors, stalls, the usual bathroom amenities. Exiting the stall, there was someone there.

Maria Hill, Shield agent extraordinaire was sitting in one of the lounge chairs with her shoes off rubbing one foot. Darcy smiled, washing her hands before saying anything, "new shoes?"

"Sort of. Got them last year, but I've worn them only once before. Heels like this aren't really my thing day to day. I forgot how much they hurt." Maria half grumbled, then laughed.

"They do sometimes seem like some kind of torture device." Darcy liked looking nice in a pair of heels, when the occasion called for it, like tonight. But if the shoes weren't just right, and gently broken in, they could be torturous.

"I wish I had my boots, at this point I'd put them on with the dress, standards be damned." Maria's voice almost sounded ready to fight anyone who might dare contradict.

"I totally did that back in college at a friend's wedding. It was a sort of chill affair, and cold that day." Darcy had fully embraced the combat boot as a fashion statement back in high school when she had a bit of a goth-grunge adjacent phase.

"I'm Maria, by the way." Darcy hadn't figured Maria knew who she was, but she'd heard the stories around the building of the kick ass Shield agent.

"I know. I'm Darcy, Jane Foster's assistant." Darcy did a double check in the mirror that her makeup still looked good.

"I know, I got the briefing from Coulson on the whole New Mexico thing. Recently graduated, degree in political science, but you're still assisting Dr. Foster. I'm curious why." Maria chuckled lightly, but she was curious.

"At this point, she's my friend. She needs someone to help her, and I know how she works now. And with Stark putting her on payroll, and me too, there's actually money now. Not lots, but enough to live." Darcy laughed, but it was why. Her family had wondered why a little as well, since it wasn't her field. But they also accepted the friend reason readily enough.

"Loyalty is a good quality." Maria nodded, it was one she certainly appreciated in her line of work.

"I've always thought so." Darcy had always been loyal to her friends. A circle which was always a bit on the smaller side.

Maria was still rubbing her feet while glancing at the door. "Screw it, I'm going shoe less the rest of this thing. I'll put them on when I go home."

"That sounds kind of nice." Darcy's shoes weren't terrible, but she could feel the fact that she'd been in heels all night. She pulled her shoes off, "I think I'll join you."

Maria lifted her hand palm out for a high five, Darcy did not leave her hanging. Both women returned to the party without their shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a prompt/thought for who she should run into or a situation, I'm open to ideas on where she should meander. I'm starting on Chapter 5. But I don't have any planning past that point. I'm making this one up as I go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took a little longer than I hoped/planned/wanted. Had to pause a few times to decide where I was going with the scene anyway. Tried to take the suggestion for her to meet some people, Fury, Nat, and Clint were all mentioned so they are there. And I was given the word 'glass' by ibelieveinturtles, so glasses of champagne appeared. 
> 
> Hope people like it. Where shall it turn next?

On the way out of the bathroom, Maria snagged them each a glass of champagne. Darcy smiled when Maria passed her one, "thanks."

Maria just smirked. "Follow me." Darcy followed, because who in the hell didn't follow a command from Maria Hill? Besides, with walking around barefoot, she was now even shorter than before amongst the collective of party goers, which had not seemed to dwindle at all, even though the fireworks had finished and it was probably close to eleven, so it was nice having someone like Maria leading the way and parting the crowd for her to follow in her wake. Darcy guessed Tony Stark parties must go into the night, maybe this was still early for a Stark party.

When Maria stopped and Darcy stopped beside her, they were at what seemed to be the core of the party, Tony was there, along with several other people, it was actually a less busy area. it wasn't roped off, but it felt like an unspoken VIP zone at a club. There were people she didn't know, but they sat like they were important.

"Ladies! Perfect, come, come, sit." Tony waved at them to both sit down, "is no shoes the new trend of the party?"

"I couldn't take one more minute of those heels, so yes." Maria sat down, leaning back into a comfy couch next to a guy in a leather coat and dirty blond hair who was swigging lightly on a beer.

"Oh good, then I can't get bothered for not wanting to sit in these." A redheaded woman kicked her shoes off, and promptly put her feet up on the coffee table in front of her.

"Do only the women get to take off their shoes, or can I do it too?" The dirty blond guy with the beer was looking at his own shoes now, which didn't look that uncomfortable, but maybe they were. Darcy knew sometimes shoes that looked like they should be comfortable could be uncomfortable, and any shoe for long enough could be a pain.

"This is not Woodstock here, guys." Tony chuckled, he didn't really look like he cared, but Darcy wasn't certain.

"Oh, everyone, this is Darcy. Darcy, this is Tony, which you might know already. That's Rhodey. There is Natasha. And this is Clint." Rhodey and Clint waved, Natasha just nodded.

"You making me do my own introductions, Maria?" A black man with an eye patch, who sat casually in one of the chairs next to where Darcy had sat down, leaned forward and offered a hand. "I'm Nick Fury."

Maria had simply shrugged at the comment while Darcy shook his hand after briefly waving at everyone else. She was about to say something, but Tony jumped in, "maybe Maria just figured shadowy figure in black with an eye patch at a party needed no introduction."

"Something like that." Maria laughed.

"I suppose when you put it that way." Fury chuckled, and Darcy just sat looking around. She was pretty good in most any social situation, or any situation period, but this one had her slightly stunned for the moment. The names, she'd heard them all at least whispered in her few weeks at the Tower. They were all important names, and she was somehow sitting there with them all.

"You know what would class this champagne up, a drinking game. Let's all get to know each other a little better with some Never have I ever." Tony grabbed for a bottle of champagne and started topping everyone's glasses off.

"Is no one else going to object to the maturity level of that idea?" Rhodey looked around, waiting for someone else to dismiss or laugh at Tony's suggestion.

"Sometimes maturity is overrated." Clint leaned forward to take a glass. He'd been drinking beer, but it seemed he wouldn't say no to champagne for the game. "I'll start, never have I ever hacked into a secured government server."

Tony, Nat, Nick, Maria, and Darcy all drank. Tony looked over at Darcy, "ah, it gets interesting. What government system did you hack?"

"She hacked Shield, we had to upgrade because of it, just a few weeks ago." Maria nudged Darcy and grinned.

Darcy laughed lightly, it might not have been her first time hacking such a server either, but she wasn't sure she should volunteer that info. Of course Shield maybe already knew that by now.

"Never have I ever worked a regular job." Natasha smiled, there weren't many who would have to drink to that one, but a couple did. Nick drank, so did Rhodey, and Darcy.

"Really, Fury?" Clint looked over at the man with the eye patch.

"Yup, when I was in high school, I bussed tables at a restaurant. First job. Pretty normal I think." He took another drink, perhaps just because he wanted to.

Tony cleared his throat. Darcy wondered if he just did that, or if it was his way of drawing everyone's attention back to him, "never have I ever been on a typical date."

"Something you no doubt take great pride in." Rhodey chuckled before drinking. Maria, Clint, and Fury, again, also drank.

They all looked somewhat expectantly at Darcy when she didn't drink. "I wouldn't class the couple sort of date like events I was involved in as having been that typical."

"I can't think of something else I haven't done." Nick chuckled, tossing back the rest of his champagne.

"This is a hard game to place with a bunch of spies who've tried almost everything once, if for no other reason than in the name of the job." Maria had put her feet up on the table like Natasha had done.

"That feels very anti climatic. Maybe we need a different game." Tony grinned, looking around at the little VIP crew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. But meandering it was, I suppose. Still trying to decide where it meanders to next. But I finally gave it a reread and edit, and cleaned up the end of it to make it a chapter. Hope people like it.

"Nothing good comes from that grin, Tony." Rhodey's eyes narrowed and his tone was decidedly matter of fact, with a hint of warning.

"Nothing? You sure about that Rhodey? I know it didn't last, but that two months with that girl Marissa back at MIT was pretty good, wasn't it?" Tony chuckled while Rhodey rolled his eyes, yet nodded. "So, Truth or Dare, could be juicy."

Darcy shifted, wondering just what that game, with this group, would look like. She hadn't played Truth or Dare since high school, and even then, the game never lasted past a couple rounds of rather subdued dares and a few truths most people playing already knew anyway. This group though, she wasn't sure they wouldn't jump off the roof of the building on a dare. Darcy wasn't especially jumpy or cautious, or easy to scare, but she had a healthy sense of self preservation.

Tony looked across at Darcy, "Miss Lewis? Truth or Dare?"

He probably smelt fear. Darcy gulped down what was left in the champagne glass before even attempting to speak. While the crowd beyond their VIP area was starting to thin out, there were still some other party goers who could definitely see them, and possibly could hear them. "Truth."

"Perfect, I want to know about those couple date like events that you wouldn't class as typical." Tony watched Darcy shift a little, looking for more to drink, to which he poured her some more champagne.

"Well, guy number one was a former coworker. Started out as just going out to drop in on another former coworker of ours, but when she wasn't working that evening, we wound up milling around town all evening, and heading into the heart of LA at night. We went to a bar, wandered around some tourist sights in the dark, and almost kissed, but didn't. Then spent like three weeks randomly meeting up and hanging out until he said he couldn't deal with anything relationship-y, he'd made a point about we were just 'hanging out'." Darcy made air quotes when she said 'hanging out'. "We hung out once more after that with a friend of his, and then I didn't hear from him again. And guy number two was a friend of mine's brother. There was some flirting while we were helping my friend move for a couple days. Then she invited me and her brothers over a couple weeks later to watch movies, there was more flirting. And then she talked him into coming to a Fourth of July party, actually, where he seemed distant and weird and like the last guy, said he couldn't really get into a relationship, had to figure himself out, and I didn't really see him again after that."

"Okay, but what about real actual dates or actual boyfriends?" Tony prodded a bit.

"Those were the only two situations that even resembled dates in my life." She then took a big gulp off her drink and slumped back into the couch.

"Seriously? No like high school homecoming date that even if you didn't like that much, asked you to go, so you went?" It sounded like maybe Maria had had that experience.

Darcy glanced at Maria and shook her head. "No, the couple of school dances I went to, I went to alone or with a couple friends who also didn't have dates."

In some ways, having to then pick on someone and think up a decent question or dare was just as hard as answering personal questions or doing dares, so she was hoping if she just sat there long enough, someone like Tony would just ask someone else a Truth or Dare. Tony kept looking at her though, "I think you get to choose. Pick on me, if you like, I'm ready."

Darcy looked around, she supposed she could pick Tony, he was the only one she'd talked much to, and seemed less intimidating than a few of the others. She glanced at Maria again, who nodded at her and gave her a half smile. Darcy inhaled before speaking, "Okay, Maria, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Darcy took a moment to mentally word a question before it came out of her mouth, "What's the silliest thing you have an emotional attachment to?"

Maria seemed to laugh lightly at that, "That's an interesting one. I'm going to have to say, I do have this one stuffed animal, I keep it on my shelf at home, had it since I was probably two. I just never could let that little stuffed bear go."

"What's the bear's name?" Nick was smiling just a little when he asked.

"Brownie Bear is his name, thank you." Maria smirked at that, then turned her attention to the group, "Tony, truth or dare?"

"I suppose we'll start mellow, since there's still some people filing out of the party." The room was getting emptier, besides the 'VIP' crew, there were really only a handful of folks, mostly loitering near the bar, and from the looks, all fairly drunk, aside from the actual bartender. Darcy figured the bartender had to at least be getting paid well. "Truth, Maria."

"Alright, I have to ask, because I've heard rumors, and it seems appropriate given my question, do you really buy Pepper giant stuffed animals?"

Tony, and Rhodey, laughed. "It's happened before, yes. It's not like every week or something though."

Everyone seemed to laugh, including Darcy, and Tony didn't seem the least bit embarrassed by it. Darcy could see the question on Clint's face before it was asked, "does she really like the giant stuffed animals, or do you just like giving them?"

"Maybe I'll send you one and you can tell me, Barton." Tony winked at him before turning his attention to the group and rubbing his hands together. "Okay, who is next? Fury. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He was leaned back in his seat, sipping his champagne like he wasn't concerned with anything.

"What's your most awkward date or romantic encounter?"

Nick chuckled, "nice. I'm going to go with, the summer after sophomore year. Spending half the summer at my aunt's place along the coast in North Carolina. I spent two weeks trying to woo this seventeen year old beauty. Picked flowers, helped her with her bike, bought her ice cream, finally asked her out, and she said yes. It was actually going well, until halfway through the movie, when I tried to do the arm around the shoulders and spilled her drink in her lap. She said it was okay when I apologized, but she hurried home and didn't return my calls after that."

"I feel like that's just too normal for Nick Fury." Clint snickered a bit.

"Hey, I had a pretty normal life before Shield." He shrugged and chuckled, taking another drink before looking for someone to pick on, "Natasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She didn't even appear to think about it.

Nick chuckled again, and Darcy spotted a smirk on Clint's face out of the corner of her eye. "Okay, easy enough one, I'm sure. Choose someone in the circle and kiss them."

Natasha made a sound that sounded half like a snicker, half like something else Darcy couldn't define. The choice didn't take long at all, Natasha stood up, moved over to Maria, leaned in and the two women actually went for it. Fury hadn't indicated type or duration of kiss, a peck could have been technically passable, but they were full on lip tangling, tongue pressing, kissing, and Darcy had the most front row seat to it, though Clint probably had a pretty good view on the other side too. Her mouth may have opened a little while watching. When Natasha pulled back and headed back to her seat, and Maria leaned back with a sort of smug grin, Darcy looked to see Tony licking his lips, Clint shifting in his seat, crossing his legs a little, even Rhodey had a kind of crooked grin. Fury still looked cool as a cucumber though.

Tony then spent the next ten minutes trying to get Natasha and Maria to kiss one more time, offers of cash were made, but nothing worked. By which time the game was forgotten as well, and no one else either recalled or cared about bringing it up.


End file.
